


A crown for a queen

by avintagekiss24



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Character(s), F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Bucky’s been away on business, but comes home with presents that you must give a proper thanks for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 74





	A crown for a queen

“Blonde or red?”

You take a deep breath as your eyes light up. Your stylist holds up two handfuls of hair, one full of platinum blonde, the other a deep burgundy. Bucky’s words float through your mind -_ I love it when you go blonde, baby. _You smile widely, your dark eyes sparkling underneath the salon lights and natural sunlight, “Blonde.”

She winks back at you and hands off the discarded hair before disappearing behind you. Butterflies occupy your stomach as you cross your exposed legs over one another. You woke up incredibly early that morning, so early that Bucky wouldn’t even believe you if you told him. You miss him. He’s been away on business for going on two weeks and you’re going stir crazy without your daddy.

He’s taken good care of you since he’s been gone, even though he’s three thousand miles away. The rent in your high rise, downtown apartment? Paid. The car note to your 2020 Audi A5 Coupe? Paid up for _ six _ months. You even woke up to a small brown box sitting just outside your door - a brand new, mint green iPhone 11 with only one number pre-programmed. _ Daddy _ .

You checked your account balance over your morning coffee, your eyes lighting up as a smile broke out on your face at the large cash deposit. Your phone buzzed seconds later as a text slid down onto the screen.

_ I have presents for you when I get home. 6pm sharp baby girl.  
_

You didn’t even answer. You didn’t have to. So here you are - platinum hair splashing against your brown skin, your nails freshly manicured, a red, sleeveless bodycon dress hugging every curve your body possesses. Once you’re finished at the salon, you leave a hefty tip, all but ensuring that she’ll bump yet another client for you the next time you need her, and make your way through the city of Los Angeles toward his beachfront home.

You thought about grabbing dinner - but you know better. He’s been gone for fourteen days. The only thing he’ll want for dinner is you. You traipse into his quiet home, your Giuseppe heels clicking against the marble floor as you move into the kitchen. You throw your Gucci purse onto the bar and head straight for the wine, plucking a red Chateau Lafite Rothschild from its place.

You grab a glass as you peak over your shoulder at the clock and start to pour. Just as you’re topping off the long stemmed glass, you hear his keys jingling in the door. You smile as you lift the glass to your lips and sip it slowly, the butterflies reappearing in your stomach. You hear his footsteps drawing near but you don’t turn to face him. You keep your eyes out of the glass sliding doors in front of you and out onto the beach, watching as the waves crash up on the bank.

You inhale deeply as two strong arms wrap around your middle. You close your eyes as you place your free hand on his forearm and let him pull your body into his. He buries his face into your hair, taking a deep breath of you and your sweet perfume before sweeping your hair over your shoulder.

“I love it when you go blonde.”

His voice is deep but soft, exhaustion bleeding through as he nuzzles his stubble covered cheek against your butter-smooth skin. You smile, lifting your head toward the ceiling to give him full access to your long neck. His lips are hungry. They hastily connect to your skin as he slowly sways your body back and forth with his. You smile widely as he nips and sucks at you, a giggle escaping through your lips.

You lift the wine glass up to your shoulder, tilting it toward his pink lips as you glance back at him. He accepts your offer, moaning as he swallows the dark red liquid before resting his chin on your shoulder.

“I missed my Daddy.” You whisper, turning in his arms to wrap your long limbs around his shoulders and neck.

He chuckles, the sound vibrating against your chest, and you couldn’t be prouder - you love making him laugh, “Daddy missed his baby.”

He pulls back, his hands skipping down to your waist and hips. You smile up at him sweetly before sinking your teeth into your bottom lip, “You ready for your presents?” He asks.

“Yes.” You smile widely.

“_ Yes _ .” He mocks as you laugh before grabbing your hand to pull you through the house.

You hold onto his one hand with both of yours as you skip-jog behind him to keep up. You move into his bedroom, where he spins you in front of him before releasing you completely as you laugh, trying to catch your balance. Three boxes are laid on his California King bed - Agent Provocateur, Christian Louboutin, and Dolce and Gabbana splashed across them.

You take a deep breath as you eye him coyly, lust and arousal swelling in your chest. He tilts his head toward your presents as he sits in his arm chair, “Come sit in daddy’s lap so you can open them.”

You grab the packages into your small hands, squealing slightly as the Agent Provocateur box crashes to the floor. He watches you with a large smile on his face as you bend to grab it, tilting his head to take in the full view of your ample, round behind. You bound toward him seconds later, setting the boxes next to the chair before collapsing in his lap and tucking your legs against his stomach and chest as he encircles you with his arms.

You grab the lingerie first, pulling at the soft pink ribbon before removing the lid. You pull out a navy blue Luxx Body suit, the sheer tulle embroidered with navy blue stars. You pull it to your chest as you bite your bottom lip again, tears flooding your eyes. The memory of your first night together rush to your mind. He claimed you as his for the first time underneath the moon and the stars, one year ago to the very day. You always loved the stars.

He kisses your cheek softly, his blue eyes sparkly as they roam the side of your face. You stand, linking your watery dark eyes with his as you wiggle out of your tight dress, displaying all your nakedness before him. He runs his fingertips lightly against your thigh as you slip into the four hundred dollar piece of lingerie and tie the silk belt around your waist. A shy smile spreads on your lips as your hair falls into your face. 

“My pretty baby.” He coos, pulling you back down into his lap to smother you in kisses again. 

You move on to the Christian Louboutin box, pulling out a pair of Nude Krystal Cross 100’s. You kick out of your black pumps, and slip into your new ones, another smile cracking your face as you roll your ankle to stare at them. You bend, grabbing the last box and peek over your shoulder at him before leaning back against his chest. He tightens his grip on you, nuzzling into your neck as he watches you dig into your final present. 

Your lips part as your breath hitches in your throat, “Daddy!” You exclaim happily as you pull out a gold, diamond encrusted tiara. 

He smiles as he takes it from you and places it gently on your head, fiddling with it and your hair until you look _ just _perfect for him. You smile brightly at him as his eyes bounce back and forth between yours, “A crown for my queen.”

You crash your lips to his, holding his face in your hands as you kiss him deeply before pecking at his lips, one, two, three, four times, “I love it so much. You take such good care of me, Daddy.”

“You deserve every bit of it, baby girl. I love you.”

“I love you.” You whimper as more tears rush toward the surface. 

You lean in to kiss him again and again. You turn to flatten your chest to his, your now hard nipples poking into his chest as you hug him to you. His hands roam along your thighs, pushing up into your body suit before skipping back down to your knees. You roll your hips as the kiss deepens, your sex lubricating as the lust swells in your stomach. You pull away from him, rubbing your thumbs on his cheeks as you eye his now swollen, red lips as he inhales and exhales through them. 

You slink down to the floor slowly and tuck your knees underneath you as you place your hands on his thighs. He grabs your chin as a slow smirk tugs at his lips, his eyelids low as your tiara glints underneath the artificial light in the room. You grip his flesh in your manicured fingers, running them up and down his thighs before sliding your palm over his cock. You bite your bottom lip, sending your wide, innocent eyes up toward his as he grows from the touch of your hand. 

You unzip his Ferragamo trousers and pull him free, stroking his length slowly as you dip your eyes down to the tip of his cock and then back up to his hooded eyes. Your hand quickens as you moan and sweep your thumb over his slit. You lean up and swallow him whole with no warning. You squeeze his thighs as he hisses at the sudden warmth of your mouth and pushes his hips upward.

You draw back, releasing his cock with a _ pop _. You let your mouth hang open as you stare up at him, a string of saliva hanging from your lips. He wraps his fingers around the back of your head as you swallow him again, his fingers playing with random strands of your hair and the tiara adorning the top of your head as you start to bob up and down. You send your eyes up to his as you moan loudly, dragging your lips up his shaft before you suck on the tip of his dick, swirling your tongue around it. 

He grabs a fistful of your hair - your scalp prickling with pain as he pulls but quickly releases when he remembers the golden rule. You let him have every inch of your body, your mind, and your soul - but his hands stay _ out _of your hair. No if’s, and’s, or but’s about it. He holds onto the arms of the chair as you quicken your pace, grabbing his cock with your hand and twisting slightly as your mouth follows it down.

You get sloppy as the minutes tick by, knowing he loves it when you make a mess with him. You slurp his cum loudly, grunting and moaning as you release him again. You part your lips as you pump your hand along his shaft, a mixture of your spit and his cum hanging from your lips as you jerk him rough and quick. He slams his head back against the chair as his eyes close, his mouth hanging open as shivers crawl down his spine. 

You take him into your mouth again, sweeping your tongue over the tip of him before deep throating him entirely. You gag, releasing him quickly to take an audible breath. You sink your mouth back down on him again, gagging _ again _ \- knowing it’s pushing him closer and closer. You take him all once more, digging your nose into his crotch, his hair prickling your skin. 

You bob your head up and down quickly, sending your big eyes up to his as you suck the life out of him. He shivers again, the tips of his fingers white as he grips the chair. You swirl your tongue over his slit once more, teasing him gently as you grab him again, pumping hard and fast. 

You release him with another pop, but quickly go to swallow him again. You barely have your lips wrapped around him when he cums. You moan seductively as the hot strings of cum coat the inside of your mouth. You continue sucking and slurping to milk him as he spurts over and over again, his hips jerking slightly as he knocks at the back of your throat. He grabs your shoulder, digging his fingers into your flesh as you gag again as his dick tickles the back of your throat. 

He relaxes moments later, slamming his back against the chair as he drags deep breaths in and out of his mouth. You swallow his seed, smiling happily as you kiss the tip of his cock before consuming him again to clean up his mess. You can’t help but giggle as you reach up to trace your fingers along the tiara before sitting all the way up on your knees. You tilt your head as he leans forward and grabs your lips with his, laughing lightly again as he moans into your mouth. 

“I love you, Daddy.” You whisper when he retreats, your eyes closed, a dreamy, toothy smile on your lips. 

Bucky smiles softly, “And, Daddy loves his baby.” He reiterates, “Now, I’m going to fuck that tiara right off that pretty head of yours.”

You waste no time in scrambling to your feet and rushing toward the bed, climbing up on all fours. You wiggle your ass as you feel him approach from behind, his fingers sliding over your hips and gripping your thick flesh. You can’t wait to watch that tiara fall from your head. It’ll look so pretty bouncing around the mattress.


End file.
